Paine has a sister!
by Lexion
Summary: Paine has been searching for the one person she had loved since she was a child. Rikku and Yuna aren't sure but they help Paine find the person that she loves and misses dearly but who it is was a shock itself. I hope you like it.


Rikku and Yuna were both walking in the forest with their new partner, Paine. Paine didn't talk much but she was very strong. They had been a team for two months and it was going well.

One night during a trip there was a storm and Rikku was nervous but Yuna wasn't there to comfort her so she only had Paine with her. Paine was already sleeping but then she was woken up from a feeling of movement in her bed. She looked to her side to see that Rikku had climbed into her bed and Paine glared.

"Rikku get out of my bed."

"But I don't want to."

"Rikku get out."

"Please just for tonight?"

"Why, how come you can't just stay in your bed?"

"I'm afraid of thunder and lightning."

Paine looked away at darkness around her.

"Fine but stay on your side of the bed."

With that Paine turned around with her back facing Rikku. Rikku just laid there and waited for Paine to fall asleep again. After a short wait she scooted a little closer to the other woman.

"I told you to stay on your side of the bed, Rikku."

Rikku wrapped an arm around Paine and closed her eyes. Rikku had her head leaning on Paine while Paine was glaring at the wall but then she paused.

'It wouldn't be fair, _she _didn't leave me alone when I was afraid.'

Paine turned around making Rikku open her eyes looking into the blood red eyes of her teammate. Paine wrapped her arms around Rikku and held her close. Rikku was surprised but then closed her eys going to sleep.

The next morning Yuna was looking at them and smiled when she saw Paine waking up. Paine noticed that Yuna was smiling at her but what really made her curious was feeling something leaning on her then she looked down to see Rikku. Rikku looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning Paine."

Paine then remembered everything from the night before then she got out of bed and stormed out.

"I want to be alone."

She went outside as far as she could but then stopped to look up at the sky. As she was out there Paine blinked and looked behind her to see Yuna coming to her.

"Is something wrong Paine?"

"I was just thinking about someone. I wonder if they're even alive and if they are, I want to find them."

"We'll help you find them, who are you looking for?"

Paine paused then closed her eyes.

"My older sister."

"Sister? Have you been thinking about her a lot lately?"

"I think about her everyday but when I was only 6 we were separated."

"Do you know why?"

"Well my sister had elemental powers but no one knew how to teach her and our so called home treated her like an outcast because of it. I was often angry with them even at our parents I thought it was amazing that my sister could do that so then I was always with her."

Paine closed her eyes again to calm herself then Rikku came to them.

"You guys we're at Besaid now."

They got up and went to the island. As they were walking they soon saw a woman in all black looking out at the ocean afar from her then Rikku ran to her tackling her into a hug.

"Lulu!"

Lulu looked at them and smiled.

"I see you're full of energy as always."

Yuna and Paine went to them next. Yuna smiled at Lulu.

"Hey Lulu, this is Paine. She's our teammate of the Gullwings."

Paine just started at Lulu and Rikku gave a cheerful grin.

"Yes she's a lot like you."

Paine lowered her gaze to the sand then turned to leave. Rikku blinked and Yuna looked at Paine.

"Paine, where are you going?"

Paine didn't look at her.

"I just want to walk around this place so I won't get lost later on."

With that she was gone and Rikku looked at Lulu.

"Don't worry she's always like that."

Lulu nodded then Rikku got an idea.

"Lulu will you tell us a story?"

"About?"

"When you were a kid like, before you came to Besaid to learn magic. When did you know you had them?"

Lulu didn't say anything at first but looked at the sky.

"Well at first I was the only child but as time went on I had a sibling."

They went inside of Lulu's hut and Lulu continued to share wit them about how she first found out about her having magic powers.

On the shore staring at the sea Paine was just standing there. She was shocked and confused about what was going on but soon stopped to think to herself.

'So this whole time I was looking for her, she was here. I knew she brought here to this island but just because that happened when we were kids doesn't mean someone would stay.'

As she was in deep thought she soon hear footsteps and looked behind her to see Rikku who seemed down about something.

"What's wrong with you, Rikku?"

"Lulu just told us that her parents abandoned her here when she was 12."

Paine didn't say anything so she looked back at the sunset.

"Paine, you seem to know Lulu."

"I do know her."

"Really? I bet you two got along real well."

"We did."

"Aw Painie-"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Fine. Lulu mentioned that she had a little sister too."

Paine looked at her confused as Rikku continued.

"She said her sister is a year younger than Yunie and that they looked just like each other."

"What's her sister's name?"

"She said her sister's name was Luna but her sister didn't like that name so she got a nickname instead. I'm sure that her sister is just like Lulu."

Paine looked at the sand and closed her eyes.

'Not even close, Rikku not even close.'


End file.
